


Sirius and Remus’ First Practice Kiss

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: One night alone in the common room during fifth year, Sirius and Remus realize they’ve both never kissed anyone before, and maybe it’s time they practice...for scientific reasons.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Sirius and Remus’ First Practice Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“Truth or dare?”

“I hate this game.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Sirius asked, grinning across the couch at Remus with a cup of tea in his hands. A crackling fire in the common room kept them company, but James was already in bed, and the rare moment of quiet between Sirius and Remus hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Remus rolled his eyes. “You already know the answer to that.”

“Have you ever thought about trying it?”

“Trying what?”

“You know…” Sirius implored, wringing his hands in his lap. “Kissing.”

Remus felt lightheaded as the blood drained from his face. Of course he had thought about it. Only every time Sirius’ lips curled around his spoon at dinner, or when he smiled approvingly as some prank they had pulled, or when he was staring at him now, bathed in the orange glow of the fire, so close Remus could smell the fresh soap lingering on his skin. “I mean…yeah, maybe. Why?”

“Well…I haven’t either. I mean we’re fifth years now, right? So we’ll probably be getting into relationships soon and going out on dates and kissing people…What if we aren’t good at it? I mean, what if they people we kiss have more experience and we’re, like, really, really bad?” Sirius stammered.

Remus nodded. “Yeah, that would be pretty…embarrassing.”

“I was thinking maybe we could…practice.”

“Practice,” Remus echoed slowly, his eyes finally crawling up Sirius’ body to land on his lips, soft and pink, and then his eyes, shining with sheepish, reckless hope. “You want to practice on each other?”

Sirius’ shoulders caved as he quickly shook his head. “We don’t have to if you don’t want. I just thought maybe it would be easier–”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Remus adjusted himself on the couch, turning into Sirius, nudging their knees together. “It’s just between us, right? No one will know?”

Sirius swallowed thickly. When he brought up the suggestion, he was excepting Remus to laugh it off, to dive for his cup of tea and roll his eyes, not actually go along with it. But here Remus was, rubbing his lips together, trying to pull his shoulders back to hide his nerves. “Right. Total secret.”

Nodding, Remus heaved a deep sigh. “Do you want to make the first move, or…?”

“Sure,” Sirius answered before thinking better of it. He shifted even closer to Remus, nervous breaths splashing over his cheeks. Leaning in was the first step. It seemed easy, just moving closer and closer until warm lips pressed against his, but there was so much more to it. When did he close his eyes? What if he was off target?

Sirius tried to squeeze the doubts out of his mind as he inched closer.

“Wait,” Remus said suddenly, and Sirius jumped back, his heart in his throat. “Sorry. I just…where do I put my hands?”

Managing only a breathy laugh, Sirius shrugged. “Maybe on my hips?” He gingerly guided Remus’ fingers onto his body, hands burning as their skin brushed.

Remus held Sirius gently, his fingers feather-light, afraid to grasp for more. “Okay. I’m ready now. I think.”

While it was great that Remus was ready, Sirius felt like his heart was about to fall out of his ass. It was his turn, now. He pulled Remus in close, one hand under his jaw, and nudged their noses together, hesitating when he felt the curve of Remus’ mouth ghost his.

“Are you gonna–” Remus started to say before Sirius’ lips finally pressed against his.

There was nothing extraordinary about the kiss. There weren’t any gasping breaths or sloppy tongues. It was a simple, solid, gentle kiss, both boys freezing against each other, lightning bolts careening through their veins and shocking their systems.

Sirius was the first one to pull away, his lungs burning for air, his heart begging for more. He blinked at Remus, and Remus blinked at him, neither saying anything for a long moment.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Remus finally whispered, the corners of his mouth twitching. “Did you…like it?”

“Yeah,” Sirius hummed, his fingers still pressed in the soft flesh underneath his jaw, where he could feel Remus’ pulse throbbing almost as fast as his.

“Can we try again? And maybe I can lead this time?”

“Yeah,” Sirius nodded, his face flushing bright carmine as Remus’ fingers left his sweater and brushed back strands of disheveled hair from his face before settling around his neck.

Remus didn’t hesitate before he kissed Sirius, and where his touch was light, he made up for it with parted lips, pressing further into Sirius until there was hardly any space left between their chests. Where Sirius was ashy mint, Remus was tea and honey, and where Sirius was begging for more, Remus was willing to give it.

This kiss was deeper, and though it took Remus and Sirius a while to find a slow rhythm where their noses weren’t smashing and their teeth weren’t brushing, after a few breathless minutes, Remus carefully pulled Sirius into his arms, their nerves melted.

“Is this okay?” Remus mumbled against Sirius’ lips as they fell back against the couch.

Sirius could only nod, not wanting to waste another breath without Remus’ mouth on his.

When their lips were sore and tender, the boys finally straightened out, untangling their limbs with sheepish laughter. Remus returned to his cup of tea, long since gone cold, but drank it anyways so he had an excuse not to talk. Stringing together coherent sentences with Sirius’ body against his was impossible.

“You’re a pretty good kisser, Remus Lupin,” Sirius smiled, his face burning.

Remus shook his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel Sirius ghosting his lips; it’s clear he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. “Thanks. You’re not too bad, either, you know.”

“No way,” Sirius said, “you’re way better already. Are you sure that was your first time?”

Did all those hours kissing the back of his hand really make Remus a kissing expert? “I’m sure. Maybe…we should practice tomorrow night, too. To make sure we don’t forget anything?” Remus suggested.

Sirius let his hair fall between them so Remus couldn’t see the excitement lighting up his face. “Practice makes perfect.”


End file.
